


REFLET DANS UN OEIL D'OR

by Countess_Chinon_Dysandreux



Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deuil, Gen, Other, POV Outsider, Thanatopraxie/Soins Post Mortem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Chinon_Dysandreux/pseuds/Countess_Chinon_Dysandreux
Summary: En cette nuit longue de combats, un jeune Chevalier de la Confrérie, part défier Celui révélé par la Confrérie, comme son Père, Dracula.Personne ne sait que sa mort aura un étrange témoin…
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	REFLET DANS UN OEIL D'OR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecastle_vania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/gifts), [Pour ECA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pour+ECA).



> Depic/ Violence  
> Genre : Général  
> Basé sur : Lords of Shadow/ Mirror of Fate  
> Personnages : Trevor/Dracula/Autre personnage/Alucard  
> Petit supplément d’avertissement : Description Toilette Post-Mortem/Thanatopraxie-Sutures  
> Les majuscules dans certains mots, sont volontaires, et évitent la répétition des personnages. Ainsi pour le Prince, j’indique « Celui », ou pour Trevor qui se lève : « l’Eveillé », ainsi que pour les pronoms et adjectivants, et démonstratifs.  
> Petit texte avant-propos :  
> Il y a quelque chose dans les jeux de LOS, et notamment dans Mirror of Fate, qui m’a fait réfléchir intensément. Je sais que la logique, dans les jeux, et chez les développeurs, est souvent bafouée pour la pleine prise en main d’une histoire souvent chaotique. Et des détails surgissent, après réflexion.  
> Par exemple : ai-je été la seule à tiquer sur le fait que le Seigneur Démon, notamment, et d’autres créatures, semblent « sentir » le sang de Trevor, comme étant identique à celui de Dracula ? « You smell like Him… » dira le Seigneur Démon, avant de se faire découper proprement par Trevor. Mais, si certaines de ces créatures ont senti « son sang », pourquoi Dracula, qui est bien plus puissant et sensible, n’a-t-il pas « senti » l’empreinte du sang typique aux Belmonts, chez Trevor ?  
> Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas « senti » qu’il affrontait probablement ce qui était son propre sang ?  
> J’ai supposé que le Prince des Ténèbres fût tellement aveuglé de fureur de se faire encore dérangé par un Chevalier de la Confrérie, mais quand même !!  
> Si Dracula avait laissé ses instincts « dépouiller » correctement le belligérant Trevor, qu’aurait-il vu ? Aurait-il discerné ce fils caché ?  
> L’histoire, certes, aurait été bien différente. Les développeurs ont-ils suggéré, qu’encore une fois, le Destin avait brouillé les cartes, et « occulté » les sens aiguisés de Dracula ?  
> Ma foi, si cela avait été le cas, nous n’aurions pas eu non plus le merveilleux fils recréé par Dracula, et nous ne serions pas en train de spéculer dans des fictions toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres, mais tellement géniales !!  
> Parfois, effectivement, il ne faut pas chercher une logique dans les jeux, ou toute autre histoire. On serait bien souvent frustrés…
> 
> De plus, de grandes différences dans les vêtements et l’état de Trevor vivant, et Alucard renait, laissent à penser qu’il y a eu obligatoirement une préparation de Thanatopraxie sur le corps…  
> Alors, qui d’autre d’un Père inconsolable préparant ainsi le corps de son Fils pour le tombeau ?
> 
> After much thought, I have decided that the texts I will post will first be written in the original language: French. For bilinguals, it will give them the opportunity to compare the translations.  
> In the second session, the text will be posted, translated as accurately as possible. But as you know, texts lose their vibe and "flavor" in translations often "pretty much". I will therefore do by all means, to make translations as close as possible to the written ideas, because I include a lot of metaphors and allegories, which could lose the reader in a specific understanding. And I'm not talking about some puns that can't be written down correctly.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui me donneront cette possibilité, et j’espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur dans des écrits où on retrouve certains personnages des Lords of Shadow, encore rarement dans les fictions. Beaucoup plus sur CV Netflix, ou CV Classique, dont SotN, bien sûr.  
> Je me fais un devoir et une passion d’écrire sur ces merveilleux personnages de LOS, nous offrant une multiplicité dans l’imagination et l’exploration psychanalytique de leur Histoire. Ne vous étonnez donc pas qu'il y ait des termes et expressions professionnelles... On ne se refait pas !
> 
> Merci aux concepteurs de cette trilogie : Konami /Mercury Steam, et surtout de nous avoir laissé sur notre « faim » devant certains sujets pas assez exploités dans l’introspection des personnages. Ce qui, avouons-le, nous donne bien des opportunités de laisser libre notre esprit fantasmant !...
> 
> Et enfin : un grand merci à Ecastle_Vania, que j’ai découvert, et qui m’a donné l’envie réelle de franchir ce grand pont de l’Imaginaire, et de m’y plonger avec vous tous dont je lis les créations avec beaucoup de plaisir….  
> Maintenant, c’est grâce aux Rêves que l’on peut franchir d’inaccessibles obstacles…

**REFLET DANS UN ŒIL D’OR**

**Chapitre 1 : Un frisson**

**Cela pris l’ampleur d’une onde de choc, couvrant la totalité du territoire, où était enraciné le Château, depuis des éons.**

**Ce fut l’effervescence soudaine, prenant à la gorge toute créature se nourrissant des fondations délétères de la structure intemporelle. Toutes les racines infinies, tirant leur source dans des terreaux à différentes dimensions, - l’architecture pourrait être comparée à un gigantesque trou noir sur Terre, là où balançaient en permanence les degrés de temporalité défiant toute physique quantique- toutes les nervures infimes faisant vibrer les vies végétales, animales, et surtout infernales, se gorgèrent du suc de l’Inconnu nouveau, venant frapper aux lourds portails de l’édifice surréaliste n’appartenant qu’aux démons dans une hiérarchie inextricable de l’Enfer.**

**Et surtout, appartenant au seul et unique Maître de toutes les Ténèbres imbriquées, Maître même de l’Enfer : Prince incontestable qui avait fait chuter les Lords of Shadow, il y avait déjà plus de cinquante-sept années de Terreur la plus absolue.** **Ainsi même, Satan avait plié le genou devant Lui, et avait été débarrassé de son royaume sulfureux en faveur du nouveau Conquérant Seigneur des Ténèbres, Prince des Vampires, Souverain suprême de toutes engeances démoniques.**

 **Par la même occasion, le Dieu unique s’était détourné, et avait occulté définitivement sa vue sur ce monde en dépérissement.** **Les affaires des hommes, n’étaient plus Ses affaires… et même les Vieux Dieux avaient détourné les yeux de ces règles archaïques qui leur échappaient, depuis un bon moment déjà…**

 **Les vibrations se firent sentir au plus profond d’un espace inconnu des Mortels, et un chœur de voix innombrables, entremêlées dans la multitude des langues, s’éleva comme un Seul et Unique chant : la Prophétie s’était éveillée.** **Chaque rouage prenait sa place, sans déroger d’un millième.** **La Roue impitoyable se mit en branle, commençant son broyage dans ses mâchoires d’acier irrationnelles.**

**La Clepsydre égouttait ses larmes d’airain, suffoquant les éventuelles plaintes qui se seraient élevées.**

**Quelque chose… quelqu’un, s’était introduit dans les murailles suintantes.** **Quelqu’un qui n’avait pas du tout la même saveur, la même odeur, que tous ceux qui avaient défilé en ces lieux, et défié le Maître suprême de ces univers.**

**Un Chevalier de la Confrérie ? Un de plus, envoyé au massacre ?**

**Un tout jeune homme, à peine sorti d’une enfance vouée uniquement à l’entraînement continuel des combats de masse, et de stratégies ; un tout jeune homme aveuglé par une haine inextinguible envers le Prince puissant des Ténèbres qui avait déclaré sa Guerre à l’Humanité, abattant sa vengeance sans fin sur ceux qui l’avaient trahi, dénigré, jusqu’à effacer son Nom humain de l’Histoire.**

**Encore un jeune enfant, diraient certains, qui n’a pas pu prendre le temps de vivre « normalement » ? Mais en ces temps troubles, nous sommes au XIème siècle, et les enfants devenaient hommes très tôt dans leur jeune vie, surtout pour un Chevalier de la Confrérie, voué aux futures Croisades qui baigneront l’Europe vers la fin du XIème siècle.**

**Non… Celui-là sentait différemment.**

**Et cette odeur particulière, figeait les belligérants infernaux qui l’ont confronté. Ils surent ainsi qu’ils n’avaient pas à faire avec un autre chevalier sacrifié par la Confrérie.**

**Le Château, alors, se figea.**

**Retint son souffle.**

**Même le Seigneur Démon, faisant face au jeune homme inconscient, reconnu l’odeur du sang : une empreinte olfactive indéniable, laissant transparaître la Genèse de sa « race ».**

**_« oh, oh, oh !!!_ ** **dira-t-il, dans un éclat de rire sarcastique, _Tu sens comme LUI !..._**

**Le même qui lui crachera au visage, bien des décennies après le Combat :**

**_« … alors ? ça te fait quoi, d’être devenu une créature de la nuit ?... »_ **

**Un sarcasme révélant bien des cauchemars prévus, tissés dans la trame du Destin.**

**Nombreuses furent les créatures les plus tordues, les plus sanguinaires, qui tombèrent sous son fouet impitoyable.** **Le jeune homme bougeait dans l’espace avec des facultés rarement vues, jusqu’à présent, ce qui en fit un adversaire redoutable dans ses combats.** **Chaque mouvement tracé dans une géométrie complexe, défiait la physique même de son point de gravité, et le faisait ressembler plus à quelqu’un qui s’entraînait dans une danse extrêmement complexe, et dont lui seul connaissait les pas à exécuter dans un espace infini de mort.**

 **Une danse véritablement dangereuse pour tous ceux qui rencontrèrent sa croix de combat.** **Rien à redire, le ballet était complet, aérien, intransigeant dans ses jets sanglants nourrissant le sol, et une véritable vision irrationnelle pour d’éventuels témoins… qui s’en sortiraient vivants !**

 **Les murs les plus enracinés dans leur fondations profondes, se mirent à frissonner d’un froid étrange et variant, porteur d’une Prophétie qui se murmurait depuis des décennies.** **Depuis l’avènement du Prince des Ténèbres, et du Maître de ces lieux.** **Les pierres murmurèrent alors des pleurs chantant cette Prédiction, et les créatures les plus sombres, les plus basses même dans la Hiérarchie, se prirent à frissonner à leur tour, et creuser leurs fosses à travers les racines séculaires d’arbres tortueux, afin d’échapper à ces sanglots.**

**Le Château s’était arrêté de respirer.**

**Qu’est-ce qui fait un homme ?** **Qu’est-ce qui a fait cet homme ?**

 **Sinon, d’innombrables incisions dans sa jeune chair, et son âme révélée maudite par son sang, comme le mensonge brisé en éclats douloureux, projeté en mots durs et meurtriers, sur un bout de parchemin en vélin, par des érudits bien-pensants estimant que la seule et unique Vérité n’était détenue que par leur esprit étriqué.** **Les mots sont nos vies construites au fil de syllabes assassines pour la plupart ; les mots sont tueurs, quand ils se délient à travers des langues venimeuses, et peuvent définitivement détruire les vies y étant désespérément accrochées…**

**Sans doute que ce jeune Chevalier, s’avançant vers son Destin, avait vu sa vie se diluer en larmes d’aquarelle, relié qu’à lui-même, devant les mots cruels dansant sur ce parchemin arrivé un matin de ses jeunes années. Et même son épouse, si tendre et consolante, ne put rien y faire, que de le laisser partir, la rage vengeresse au cœur, et le but ultime, ainsi que l’illusion folle, de vouloir défier son Destin en le confrontant, dans l’espoir, peut-être, de renverser ce que ses yeux de glace avaient vu dans cette « babiole » accrochée à son cou : ce qu’il appelait son « Miroir du Destin ».**

**Ne dit-on pas que la vengeance aveugle les cœurs les plus purs ?**

**Sans le savoir, ce jeune Chevalier possède gravés dans ses Gènes les spectres des conflits à venir, destructeurs au-delà de toute compréhension : un outil paramétré déclenchant une guerre intemporelle envers l’humanité, instrument argumenté ou symbole axiomatique d’une rage sans précédent, née d’un Amour étouffé à la naissance, sans possibilité de rédemption.**

**Le Château attend, blotti dans ses Ténèbres scrutatrices, et le Destin démêle les fils de vies qui sont sur le point de s’entrechoquer dans une tragédie susurrée, irréversible.** **Le Destin dessine sur la Trame du Temps des arabesques fluides, des circonvolutions impossibles, des mises en garde… Un ordre tombant comme un couperet aigu dans les écheveaux des trois Sœurs du Monde.** **L’ordre a été émis, il n’y a pas d’autre choix que de le faire exécuter…** **Les mécanismes de la manipulation étaient inébranlablement en marche, et aucun grain de sable ne viendrait enrayer l’évolution d’un des pires drames vécus par les mortels, et qui va changer toute la construction du monde évoluant autour.**

**Le Château frissonne, indicible, menace tangible rationalisée à chaque pas tracés sur la voie de la vengeance.**

**Le Château cherche à comprendre celui qui vient de violer son domaine par ses foulées nerveuses, cette aura étouffante de noirceur qui se projette du corps jeune, plein de vie convoitée. Ses mouvements contrôlés dans la destruction, aucune hésitation envers ceux qui croisent sa route ; le regard d’acier transparent, scrutant les dangers à tous les détours dans ce labyrinthe millénaire.** **Le caractère prédominant chez lui, est : impulsivité. Trait dominant dans sa famille, trait ayant emporté plus d’une fois, les membres de cette famille dans des gouffres insondables de drames, de pertes, et de détours de la Lumière absolue…**

 **Et cette chevelure longue, telle une rivière de diamant noir, s’effilant presque jusqu’au bas de son dos, trop longue déjà pour un Chevalier -elle n’a jamais connu le ciseau profane qui aurait pu discipliner sa sauvagerie, d’ailleurs, celui qui aurait eu cette audace, aurait eu lesdits ciseaux dans les yeux ! -, véritable crinière hérissée à chaque volée du fouet, à l’image de celle d’un étalon fougueux revendiquant sa liberté.** **Le Chevalier possède pratiquement cette même noirceur intérieure, -couleur de ses boucles aile-de-corbeau-, qui le dévore, et dont il ne comprend pas les vrais tenants et aboutissants, sauf qu’il s’y déverse une haine incommensurable, face à laquelle les créatures fauchées ne peuvent rien pour l’arrêter.**

**Ce Chevalier a décidément cette même odeur familière, plus distillée dans sa substance, que l’Autre à qui appartient ce parfum subtil, que seuls les êtres de la nuit perçoivent dans leur sidération totale.** **Un extrait d’essence délicate, affleurant leur perception…. Trop tard, alors que les adversaires tombent en hécatombe à ses pieds.**

**C’est presque comme….**

**°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 2 : Mort**

**Et pourtant, ironie du sort, le seul qui aurait dû « sentir » ce sang présenté, fut occulté par sa colère, son Ire destructrice, d’être interrompu ainsi par cette visite opportune envoyée par la Confrérie.**

**Quoi ? Un de plus ?** **Que lui importe le nom de ce valeureux Chevalier, c’est un inconscient stupide venu se faire massacrer dans ses griffes.**

**Pas une seconde, pourtant, les sens surdéveloppés du Prince ne saisiront le parfum envoûtant et étrangement familier du sang bouillonnant en cette âme volontaire et courageuse, mais stupidement sacrifiée pour, comment ils appellent ça ? « Une bonne cause au nom de l’Eglise », afin de détruire le Mal définitivement. Etc…**

**Le Prince est ironique, mais pas un instant, son attention sera attirée par cette aura similaire, tellement familière dans une famille dont Il a fait vœu d’éteindre jusqu’au nom.**

**Oh, Gabriel ! Pourtant n’as-tu pas pris le temps de considérer les traits de ce Chevalier ? La mâchoire si caractéristique et volontaire de la lignée ? Les cheveux de nuit, et surtout ces yeux bleu d’acier glaciaire, si typique dans ta famille.**

**Et ce sang ? Si puissant, épices et flamme confondues, ferrugineux jusqu’à la douleur mélancolique qui baigne ses gènes…** **Tu es déjà tellement las par toutes les trahisons et les non-dits, que tu ne te rends même pas compte que, dans cette finalité, tu n’as plus de libre-arbitre.**

**Le Fatum qui abattra encore ses cartes définitives, telles des couperets sur les têtes, Maître du jeu qui gagne à tout coup, c’est la Loi, et entraînant les Âmes prisonnières dans un Cycle à répétitions sans fin.**

**°°°°°°**

**Tout est figé, dans l’attente d’une vague déferlante qui mettra fin à cette suspension douloureuse.** **Tous ceux qui vivent, se nourrissent, dans les veines infectées du Château, se précipitent afin de se protéger du raz-de-marée redouté. Ce combat n’est pas le leur, ils ne peuvent rien y faire, sauf retourner d’urgence dans leur miasme purulent, suspendus au souffle de leur Maître.**

**Tous, sauf un.**

**Lui aussi a perçu tout de suite l’énorme changement dans l’atmosphère encore plus glaciale qu’avant ; les frémissements qui ont fait grincer les charpentes en équilibre instable ; le lent frisson de mort qui s’est abattu sur les épaules de la monstrueuse structure ; la panique chez les serviteurs fuyant dans les ténèbres d’énergie, terrifiés par la colère exponentielle de leur Maître.** **Mais, lui, ce maigre serviteur, sort de sa cachette, irrémédiablement attiré par le conflit en attente.**

 **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses pas, d’abord calculateurs et prudents, l’élancent-ils soudain sur une trajectoire le menant à travers le dédale des couloirs suintant du danger imminent, alors qu’il doit régulièrement s’écarter gracieusement de mains avides, écorchées de griffes meurtrières, ne cherchant qu’à le happer pour un écœurant repas ?** **Ses oreilles suivent les vibrations infimes, la moindre parcelle d’atome qui fait basculer l’ambiance figée du domaine.** **Il trottine d’abord, pour courir ensuite, chercher les traces qui le guideront vers un endroit, où il sait déjà qu’il ne devrait pas être.**

**C’est la Loi du Seigneur de ces lieux : personne dans la Salle du Trône, hormis le Prince, seul avec ses conflits éternels.**

**_Je ne comprends pas ces changements subits… Etrange, je sens le Maître très perturbé. Je crois que quelqu’un est encore entré dans le Château, et veut certainement faire face au Prince. Encore un stupide mortel, inconscient de ce qui l’attend. Mon Prince n’a jamais laissé quiconque sortir du domaine, vivant._ **

**_Pourquoi je sens que c’est différent, cette fois ? Il faut que je sache, c’est plus fort que moi, je sais, je ne devrais pas. Tout me conduit vers SA salle, où personne n’a le droit d’aller. Tant pis, je veux voir, il me faut voir ce qui va se passer. D’habitude, je ne prends jamais garde à ce qui se passe, et le sort de ceux qui entrent ici, m’est égal._ **

**_Alors, pourquoi, cette fois, je veux voir celui qui vient défier mon Maître ?_ **

**_Ah ? Le voilà !!... Celui qui veut se battre avec le Prince…_ **

**_Oh ! Il a fait d’énormes dégâts à travers les serviteurs du Maître, ça sent les tripes et les miasmes écœurants partout, à chaque coin de couloirs et de pièces monumentales… mon odorat est constamment agressé par l’odeur de la mort. J’entends son cœur battre, mais ce n’est pas le même rythme que celui des autres qui l’ont précédé. Les autres sentaient la peur, odeur de pisse même quand leur terreur passait au grade suprême, ils déféquaient sous eux au moment de leur mort, c’en était… méprisable !_ **

**_Mais lui ? Ça n’a rien avoir avec les autres, même son aura déverse quelque chose de puissant et résolu, une profonde tristesse aussi, un mélange électrique, magnétique, qui prend à la gorge. Une grande colère aussi, un désespoir infini, comme rarement les mortels peuvent ressentir. Et j’en ai ressenti beaucoup de ces mortels venus combattre le Prince…_ **

**_Mais pas comme celui-là…_ **

**_C’est probablement ce qui me fait accélérer ma course-poursuite, suivant tous les faits et gestes de « Lui ». Le voilà dans la tour de ce que les autres appellent « l’horloge ». Je déteste ces nains stupides et méchants, ricanant sans cesse, traînant leur bosse dans tous les coups les plus vicieux possibles. J’ai souvent eu obligation de les remettre à leur place, par quelques coups bien placés._ **

**_Mon Prince, non plus, ne les aime guère ! Et ces imbéciles sont en train de préparer un sale coup envers l’inconnu._ **

**_Je me recule dans un coin, et considère ce qu’ils font, tandis que l’homme entre dans la pièce, explorant du regard le moment un peu trop calme qui se présente à lui. Il a ce que les mortels appellent « une chevelure » étrangement longue, et qui flotte en longues vagues hérissées sous les mouvements méfiants d’un cou, également très long, s’étirant en cercle scrutateurs. Subtil, et presque indiscernable, un parfum lourd de propre, mais aussi de sang flétri, et d’organes, irradie de cette masse sombre, ma foi, aérienne à voir. Tout, dans son attitude défensive, me fait irrémédiablement penser à un grand prédateur motivé, prêt à déchirer tout ce qui se présentera sous ses coups._ **

**_Les affreux nains sont en train de scier la poutre de soutènement d’une des cloches ! Soudain, c’est la panique partout, dans un fracas de métal, de résonance d’airain, lorsque la cloche s’effondre sur l’homme. Ce dernier a entendu le bruit de la scie, et a compris tout de suite : il s’est jeté de côté, dans un arc gracieux et mouvement de son long manteau, afin d’éviter l’écrasement de la lourde cloche. Un trou se forme bien sûr sous le poids gigantesque du bronze, et l’homme disparaît brusquement, happé par la béance, suivi de la cloche entraînée par son poids dans une voltige mortelle._ **

**_Je perds toute la scène de vue, devant m’extraire de ma cachette très rapidement, et m’enfuir de mon côté ! Les cloches font d’ordinaire un bruit infernal, difficilement supportable pour mes oreilles si sensibles, mais là, c’est encore pire avec la chute le long des différents étages ! J’ignore si l’homme parvient à se sauver, je dévale de mon côté les degrés et plateformes branlantes qui me mènent vers le sol, le tout dans une panique totale ! Je n’ai pas assez de mes membres, pour aller plus vite, et fuir absolument tout cet enfer déclenché !_ ** ****

**_Ces imbéciles de nains, non seulement, ils mettent l’homme en danger, mais ils détruisent tout sur le passage de la cloche, et quand j’arrive, essoufflé, sur un terrain plus stable, je constate les dégâts incroyables provoqués par leur idée saugrenue._ **

**_Le Prince ne va pas être content ! Déjà qu’Il est constamment en fureur devant eux…_ ** **_Je crois savoir qu’ils ont ordre de réparer le Château. Pas de le détruire !_ **

**_Je n’aime pas la plupart des créatures qui peuplent cet endroit. J’évite de les rencontrer, et surtout de plonger dans une bagarre avec elles, où je n’ai aucune chance d’en sortir vivant._ ** **_Il y a peu de mes congénères ici, même, il n’y en a pas. Car ils fuient tous, je suppose, ce lieu bercé par l’Enfer tout entier. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Parce que ma mère m’a donné naissance dans le seul endroit qui s’imposait à elle, je suppose. Je ne comprends pas vraiment les conséquences, ni les actes. Je sais juste qu’apparemment notre Prince semble apprécier ma présence. Rares sont ceux qui le peuvent. Rares sont ceux qui ont ce privilège étrange._ **

**_Un Dragon se faisant « chaton » face à moi ?!... Je sais, je sens, que tout ce qui bouillonne en Lui, d’un coup disparait, dans Ses longues heures de réflexion._ **

**_Je comprends mal le langage du Prince, mais quelques mots me sont familiers, quand il daigne s’adresser à moi. Je suis donc le seul à pouvoir entrer dans ce lieu sain et sacré, aux yeux du Prince, qu’est cette salle appelée « Salle du Trône ». M’y glisser subrepticement, effiler ma maigre silhouette, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux terribles et brûlants se posent sur moi. Etrangement, dans ces instants, cet humain de fureur et de destruction, baisse la voix, et parfois fait un geste apaisant vers moi. Je sais qu’il ne me fera pas de mal, pas comme avec les autres. Les autres, Il les agrippe violemment, selon son humeur, et les déchire sans arrière-pensée, devant mes yeux écarquillés de peur. Dans ces instants, déferlent de son corps puissant, des vagues de brutalité monstrueuse, mais à chaque fois, ça se calme devant les dépouilles écorchées, et quand Il se tourne vers moi, recroquevillé dans un coin, toute la chape de plomb qui écrase ma poitrine s’envole, je ne sais pourquoi. Bien qu’il soit un Prince de destruction et d’enfer pour les autres, envers moi, Il n’a jamais rien fait de comparable. Je sens toujours une plénitude incompréhensible couvrant sa masse musculeuse, et très souvent, Il plonge dans ses moments intenses de méditation, ma faible silhouette tolérée à ses côtés._ **

**_Je ne comprends pas non plus cette capacité à se calmer, venant de LUI, et c’est comme un silence plombant après un orage dévastateur. Il y parvient plus vite encore, quand, rarement, Il plonge alors son regard qui irradie des flammes, dans le mien. Le Maître me dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas toujours, mais je comprends qu’Il me dit souvent que j’ai des yeux étonnants qui le calment. Des yeux couleur de l’or, dit-Il. Dans lesquels, je le surprends alors s’y refléter à l’infini, et soupirer d’aise, comme sous une caresse qu’on lui donnerait, alors que parfois, c’est Lui qui m’en gratifie. Rarement, certes, mais, Il le fait._ ** **_Quand Il le fait, je sais que la main qu’Il me tend, ne me frappera, ni ne me déchirera, comme avec les autres._ **

**_Je suis le seul de ma race, dans ce Château qui m’a vu naître, et je suis le seul probablement, à pouvoir m’immiscer dans les lieux formellement interdits pour les autres. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre l’incompréhensible._ ** **_Je sais juste que je peux courir vers cette salle du Trône, où ma curiosité me conduit maintenant, suivant un mortel dangereux, venu confronter mon Prince._ **

**_C’est tout._ **

**_Quelque chose va se dérouler là-bas._ **

**_Quelque chose, comme j’en ai rarement ressenti les effluves._ **

**_Je sais juste, c’est tout…._ **

****

**Et une maigre silhouette s’infiltra délicatement dans la gigantesque salle du Trône, encore vide du drame qui allait se dérouler entre ses murs.** **Drame qui allait se refléter dans les hautes parois d’un Miroir au teint argent et or, bronze sculpté dans le ciselage de deux Dragons le flanquant.**

**Le Miroir du Destin.**

**Mais, en ce jour, ce Miroir n’allait pas être le seul témoin de la tragédie.** **Un tout petit témoin se glissait silencieusement en ce lieu chargé de colère et de batailles, de fureur et de larmes, de réflexions conflictuelles et d’état d’âme délictueux.**

 **Un tout petit témoin, inconscient, bien sûr, qu’il va devenir l’unique être à voir l’éclat du combat, sa dramaturge, et emporter les images gravées dans son œil d’or, dans la tombe, bien des années après.** **Personne, à part lui, ne saura ce qui s’est déroulé dans cette salle aux dimensions éléphantesques, aux sculptures gargoylesques débattant de guerres oubliées depuis des éons, art consommé des origines destructrices d’un édifice surgi de nulle part.**

**Tout n’est qu’ailes déployées dans leur sombritude, loin de l’image pure d’anges protecteurs, tenant de longues épées dans leurs mains.**

**Tout n’est que déclaration de guerre de la part du Maître des Ténèbres, éclat de combats en fresques murales sidérantes.**

**Tout n’est que le reflet de puissance infinie écrasant les misérables existences, si courtes, des mortels.**

**Tout n’est que « Dracul », le Dragon qui a étalé sa terreur dans les profondeurs des cœurs tremblants de l’humanité, iceberg ne découvrant que son sommet, le reste de l’Entité soyeusement en attente du moment propice. Prédateur implacable assoiffé de vengeance.**

**Si le jeune Chevalier foule le sol de marbre fissuré, de son pas déterminé, appelant enfin Celui qu’il est venu combattre, la silhouette se fait très petite près du Miroir imposant, réussissant à se fondre dans les Ténèbres nimbant perpétuellement le tain occulte de la Psyché.**

**_L’inconnu élève la voix dans un appel ressemblant à un ordre, et je me recroqueville encore plus sous ce timbre profond, qui fait vibrer mes fibrilles. Il y a comme un écho étrange à ses propos, et notre Prince surgit soudain, dans son enveloppe de Ténèbres virevoltantes. Je sens que le Prince est ennuyé, et en colère. Une colère qui s’accentue graduellement, quand l’homme lui parle. Je ne comprends pas leurs paroles. Du moins, pas tout. Seulement, quelques mots que j’aie appris à mémoriser, mais que j’entends très rarement, la plupart du temps. J’ai déjà vu des hommes se criant dessus ainsi, le ton monte, puis ils en viennent aux mains pour argumenter leurs invectives._ **

**_Le Prince marche autour de l’homme, essayant de contraindre sa voix. Il se moque apparemment de la silhouette pleine de fureur. Je ressens des ondes malsaines irradiant des deux hommes. Ça en est pénible à supporter. Pourquoi suis-je venu jusqu’ici ? Pourquoi cet étranger, plus que les autres, a attiré mon attention ?_ **

**_Le Prince menace. Le ton monte. L’homme attaque. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de me pousser encore un peu plus dans l’obscurité du Miroir. Mon échine se dresse de peur, face à cette atmosphère très étouffante pour mes sens aiguisés._ **

**_Pourvu qu’ils ne me voient pas…_ **

**_La voix de l’étranger est presque aigüe, à force de colère déversée. Le combat est d’une rare violence, et le Prince utilise ses pouvoirs infernaux pour faire fléchir le belligérant. Je n’aime pas quand Il est violent comme ça. Je regrette d’être entré dans la salle. Maintenant, je n’ai plus le choix que de regarder, tétanisé de terreur. Mes sens sont agressés en permanence par les efflux de haine et de destruction, je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma petite vie, et j’ai l’impression que tout mon corps croule sous le déferlement enragé, comme si mon intérieur se liquéfiait_ **

**_Oh ! Que tout ça est étrange… Je sens que tout, dans le Château, est comme mort. Très certainement en attente, tout comme moi._ **

**_Quelle idée que j’aie eue d’être ici ?..._ **

**_Il paraît que le monde est fait de couleurs ? Je l’ai entendu dire par une de ses sœurs étranges, qui marchent toujours à l’envers de ce que les humains normaux font, elle s’appelle Euryale, je crois. Un jour, elle a eu une étrange discussion avec moi, et j’ai compris, étrangement, la plupart de ses mots. Ça a été la seule fois où elle s’est adressée à moi. Peut-être parce qu’elle avait compris, comme beaucoup de ceux qui « vivent » de ce Château, que le Prince me … protégeait ? Du moins, que personne ne devait me toucher._ **

**_Je ne distingue pas les couleurs, je ne sais de quoi il en retourne, mais ce que je sais, c’est que mes yeux sont constamment agressés sous la violence des chocs, et les éclairs qui jaillissent du corps du Prince, ainsi que des armes de l’homme. J’ai une sensation de « mal » dans mon corps, dans le sens « peine ». Mais, pour qui ai-je ce genre de sentiment ? C’est la première fois que je ressens ça. Ça me rend tout… « chose ». Je ne sais pas exactement comment le comprendre, mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui bouge bizarrement. Je pourrais associer « ça » à de la peine, oui. Parce que je suis peut-être le seul à avoir vu « ça » dans notre Prince. Dans ses yeux. Et dans les propos, parfois, qu’Il me confie, j’y ai discerné le mot « peine »._ **

**_Est-ce cela qui me dérange tant, tandis que je regarde, affolé, les deux hommes s’étriper ? Je sais qu’encore une fois, il va y résulter quelque chose de dur, de méchant, de mauvais. Je cherche partout, de mon regard que je soupçonne être révulsé, et tourne ma tête de tous les côtés : ça explose, ça crache de partout ! Ça m’agresse continuellement, et je ressens la douleur des deux hommes à chaque coup porté, comme si c’était à moi qu’ils étaient destinés. J’ai beau reculer au maximum contre le mur supportant le Miroir, je ne peux pas me cacher plus. Mais les deux hommes sont loin de faire attention à moi, dans leur combat insensé._ **

**_C’est soudain !_ **

**_L’homme crie quelque chose à notre Prince. Pris dans une tempête provoquée par les pouvoirs du Maître, les combattants s’élèvent brutalement dans les airs, et mes yeux écarquillés, cherchent leur trajectoire, loin tout en haut, presque à la hauteur des clochetons des tours multiples. L’homme s’est fait prendre dans le tourbillon impitoyable du Prince. Ils continuent à se battre, tout là-haut, en apesanteur. Le problème pour ceux, comme nous, qui n’avons pas ce que ces insupportables oiseaux ont, -et qui m’empêche, la plupart du temps, d’en attraper, pour un substantiel repas-, donc : des ailes, eh bien apparemment, ce qui est en l’air, retombe à un moment donné !_ **

**_Et mon Prince, et son adversaire féroce, subissent la même punition, apparemment ! Quoique le Prince, lui, peut défier aisément ce problème._ **

**_Mais, voilà…_ **

**_Ma gorge est serrée dans une sorte d’étau hoquetant, et le Château a perdu d’un coup toute sa noirceur étouffante habituelle. Lorsque, dans un fracas terrible, s’écrase un corps, en plein milieu de la salle, face au Miroir. Face à moi, replié misérablement dans ma silhouette, ne voulant qu’une chose : être invisible._ **

**_Gisant lamentablement, en plein cœur de l’antre, un corps soubresaute, dont irradie une masse écrasante de souffrance, et de mort._ **

**_Ça me prend en pleine face ! Mes narines se remplissent de l’odeur caractéristique du sang. D’ailleurs, ce liquide chaud et odorant, s’élargit rapidement sous le corps secoué de spasmes. Mes yeux constatent que c’est… l’étranger qui est effondré ainsi._ **

**_Respirant difficilement, de la poitrine de l’homme surgit quelque chose de gros, planté dans sa chair, et c’est ça qui accélère son agonie._ **

**_Mon Prince apparaît de sa brume sombre, à ses pieds, et considère l’homme abattu, avec un étirement caractéristique sur son visage. Je crois qu’Il appelle ça, un sourire._ **

**_Un silence pesant recouvre les fondations, et c’est comme si on s’était arrêté nous-mêmes, de respirer. Le malheureux moribond tente de parler, et de l’écoulement de ce sang à l’odeur mortifère, noie ses mots. Il crache un long filet épais._ ** **_Il essaie de parler, sa voix n’est plus qu’un filet hoquetant._ **

**_Mon Prince écoute, et je constate qu’au fur et à mesure des douloureuses paroles arrachées d’une poitrine mortellement ouverte, son visage se tend étrangement, et ses lèvres ont un drôle de rictus dans lequel scintillent Ses crocs._ **

**_Oh ! Que c’est pénible de ne pas comprendre ce qui se dit !_ **

**_J’attrape juste quelques mots : « pitié » et … « père »._ **

**_Père ? Je sais ce qu’est un… père, mais là… ?_ **

**_Mon Prince a l’air d’un coup secoué, et l’inconnu tend péniblement un bras, dans ma direction !_ **

**_Non ! Dans la direction du Miroir !_ **

**_Alors, tandis que notre Prince se dirige vers le Miroir, derrière lequel je suis calfeutré, l’homme agonisant croise mon regard ! Il m’a vu ! Il est conscient de ma présence ! Il a un regard incroyablement perçant, et transparent comme de la glace. A cet instant, ses yeux semblent se figer, noyés dans mes prunelles._ **

**_Soudain, alors que mon Prince jette des mots incompréhensibles pour moi, le corps brisé de l’homme a un sursaut douloureux, qui arque boute son corps. Un dernier. Ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens._ **

**_Mais, je comprends que la vie vient de s’y enfuir. J’ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois, des regards se vider de leur vie, c’est … caractéristique. Il n’y a plus rien, et le cercle dans le fond de l’œil se distend. Avant de se figer définitivement._ ** **_Dans ces yeux qui ressemblent à de la glace, je crois percevoir l’essence même de cet homme, disparaître, s’effacer, pour toujours._ **

**_Il ne bouge plus._ **

**_Je sursaute violemment au cri épouvantable qui jaillit de mon Prince. Je n’y comprends rien ! Il a tué cet homme, et tout d’un coup, il s’élance dans sa brume sombre auprès du corps foudroyé, pour s’en saisir brutalement, retirer l’arme meurtrière…. Et serrer la dépouille dans ses bras ! Il hurle des propos que j’aimerais tellement comprendre ! Et soudain, je ressens de plein fouet ce désespoir, cette tristesse infinie, ce hurlement d’agonie qui n’en finit pas, et qui résonne dans tous mon corps, et m’affole totalement !_ **

**_Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi ce déferlement étouffant tel un ouragan ravageur ? Même le Château ! Je ressens toute la stupéfaction figeant la moindre parcelle de l’endroit._ **

**_Le Château hurle avec Son Maître…_ **

**_Puis, je vois mon Prince s’arracher un poignet, et faire couler son sang dans la bouche de l’homme. Mais, ça reste sans résultat. L’homme est dans les bras de la Mort, c’est fini. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Je n’en sais rien, je ne sais pas distinguer l’écoulement du temps. Ce que je sais, c’est que je suis replié sur moi-même, la respiration entrecoupée par des coups violents dans mon corps, et j’halète dans l’incompréhension._ **

**_Des tréfonds du Château, je ressens un sursaut, comme un « ordre » ? Mon Prince a-t-il donné un ordre à Son domaine, comme Il le fait souvent ?_ **

**_Je ne peux pas me redresser, et quitter discrètement la salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le peux pas. Et je regarde, impuissant, mon Prince…. Quelque chose coule de son visage, comme des filets de la même odeur que Son sang. Son sang ? Est-ce cela que les mortels appellent des …. « larmes » ? J’ai appris que les mortels « pleuraient », quand ils étaient affectés de douleur, de perte. Quelque chose dont je suis incapable, et ne le pourrai jamais._ **

**_Mais mon Prince…. Pleurer ? Que s’est-il donc passé avec cet homme mort ? Que lui a-t-il dit, en montrant le Miroir ? C’est lorsque mon Prince a regardé dedans, qu’Il s’est effondré ainsi…._ ** **_Beaucoup dans ce qui vient de se passer, m’échappe totalement. Je ne peux rien y faire, mais je choisis de rester à regarder mon Prince dans ce que j’ai compris être un intense chagrin, mes oreilles frissonnant aux cris terribles qu’Il laisse éclater._ **

**_Pourquoi avoir tué cet homme, pour finalement, bercer son corps mort dans des embrassades inextinguibles ?_ **

**_Je ne comprendrai définitivement jamais la nature des hommes, même celle de mon Prince. Tout comme je ne comprends pas pourquoi, cette nuit-là, mon instinct m’a poussé à être témoin de la mort de cet humain, la désertion de la vie dans son regard clair de glace… Ce que je sais, c’est que probablement, je n’oublierai jamais ce combat, et son aboutissement fatal. Je pense revoir souvent ces images devant mes yeux, que mon Prince dit d’or. Probable, que j’en rêverai aussi, et que ces images perturberont longtemps mon sommeil._ **

**_Aussi, quand mon Prince, enfin, se redresse, soulevant doucement le corps pendant de l’homme, et l’emportant, je décide d’emboîter le pas, toujours dans l’ombre de ma discrétion, décidant désormais que je suivrai mon Prince, et voir ce qu’Il allait faire de l’homme, si tendrement tenu dans Ses bras puissants. Car oui, je discerne beaucoup de tendresse dans ce bercement du corps, et encore une fois, je ne comprends pas. Ça me fait remémorer ma mère qui me berçait ainsi, en faisant ma toilette…_ **

**_Mon Prince quitte la salle avec son fardeau, et se dirige vers les soubassements où peu viennent y errer. Profondément dans les murs du Château, je sais un lieu où il y a d’étranges tumulus, éclairés par la lumière faible de multitude de bâtons enflammés appelés « bougies », et dans lequel mon Prince, de temps en temps, lorsqu’Il est d’humeur vraiment triste, y va traîner ses pas devenus lourds, en ces instants. Je crois que c’est ce qu’on appelle « recueillement »._ ** ****

**_Je le suis dans mon silence, et je peux voir les autres créatures malsaines, se terrer dans leur obscurité, la peur du Maître étreignant leurs viscères. Mais, à cet instant, c’est encore plus frappant ! Je pense que certains d’entre eux ont compris ce qui s’est passé, et ça m’agace considérablement._ **

**_Je le suis pendant un long trajet, qui ne semble plus finir. Les plaintes coulent de Ses lèvres, continuelles, tandis que les bras amorphes du corps balancent au gré de ses pas alourdis. La tête aussi, penche dans un angle bizarre, et ce que je voyais comme une longue chevelure, dégringole presque jusqu’au sol, balayant de ses mèches la pierre glaciale des pavés inégaux. Si notre Prince savait ma présence, peut-être qu’à cette seconde, Il me tuerait, de tant d’indiscrétion ? Je préfère ne pas me trahir dans un geste maladroit qui l’informerait, j’ai vu plus souvent que nécessaire la fureur de Celui qu’on nomme Dragon._ **

**_Ainsi, dans ses déambulations sans fin, portant soigneusement le corps, Il m’entraîne dans une salle circulaire, dans laquelle je ne suis jamais venu. J’ai toujours été étonné par les ouvertures sculptées qui ornaient ce type de salle, laissant passer une lumière diffuse, et discrète, dans laquelle je crois que les mortels s’y perdraient, leur vision n’étant pas développée._ ** **_Ces ouvertures sont hautes, et sans accès, occultées par quelque chose qui empêche la lumière du jour de s’y déverser, je crois qu’ils appellent ça « vitraux ». Ça filtre la lumière du jour, nocive pour notre Prince, et ceux qui vivent dans les ténèbres._ ** **_Je n’ai jamais commis l’imprudence d’essayer d’y grimper, et n’en exprime aucun désir, d’ailleurs. On ne peut rien discerner de l’extérieur, et je suppose que c’est ainsi que cela doit être conçu._ **

**_Comme dans l’autre endroit, au milieu de cette salle, s’érige un énorme tumulus, et je sens aux différentes odeurs, et brassages ambients, qu’il vient d’être conçu par les Ombres obéissant aux ordres de notre Prince. Je ne connais pas la structure de la pierre qui le compose, mais je sais que c’est très froid et lisse, et lumineux aussi dans des blancs cassés et autres nuances que je distingue nettement dans une vision déformante._ **

**_Je sais alors que c’est dans cette grande cuve, que notre Prince va déposer le corps. Les mortels appellent ça : « tombe », et je me souviens avoir vu, dans le village voisin, - au hasard de mes errances- des rituels similaires à ce qui se déroule sous mon regard sans cesse curieux. Ce que je sais parfaitement, c’est que les mortels viennent non seulement combattre le Prince, mais de certains viennent aussi Lui déposer leur adoration à Ses pieds, dans différents rituels qui dépassent ma compréhension. Je les ai souvent vus honorer leurs défunts dans d’étranges ballets qui ne signifient rien pour moi. Mais, maintenant, je regarde avidement notre Prince exécuter cette étrange chorégraphie, tout autour du corps de l’homme, qu’Il a couché au sol, avec des mouvements extrêmement doux et délicats._ **

**_Pourquoi, encore une fois, autant de précautions envers quelqu’un qu’Il vient de tuer sans pitié ?_ **

**_Alors que mon regard scrute tout autour de moi les différentes niches sombres, ou excavations d’où s’extirpent des sons étouffés, ma tête tourne dans tous les sens, cherchant à discerner l’Invisible enveloppant mon Prince, et les Ombres s’étirant, afin d’offrir différents objets demandés silencieusement par mon Prince._ **

**_Et cela dure, dure, indéfiniment… toujours, le silence alterné par les sanglots déchirants. Ceux jaillissant des Ténèbres ne font aucun bruit, je discerne leurs gestes d’aide dans des volutes dansant autour de mon Prince tragique…_ **

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_ **

**Chapitre 3 : Rituel**

**Ce fut probablement la plus longue nuit qui s’étira, se reflétant en image anamorphosée, dans un œil couleur de lac en fusion.** **Ce regard détaillant tout, dans le moindre détail, sans en saisir le sens exact, mais en comprenant succinctement la raison de cet étrange rituel déversant ses mouvements fluides, comme au ralenti.** **Quelque chose qui étreignait son cœur battant la chamade, sans en comprendre le pourquoi d’une telle chose.** **Et ces yeux d’or considérèrent la scène, tandis qu’une crainte perpétuelle coulait dans ses petits membres. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se faufiler loin de ces ténèbres écrasantes, loin de tous ces miasmes mortifères qui l’empêchaient de respirer sainement.** **Ou s’il lui fallait rester, par curiosité dangereuse, et désir de côtoyer son Prince, dans ce qu’il avait compris comme un drame qui venait de bouleverser le puissant Maître des lieux.** **Peut-être aussi, saisi dans une paralysie exponentielle, qu’il ne pouvait pas contrôler.**

 **Ainsi, fut-il témoin de l’écrasante tristesse, des remords sans fin, et plus tard, d’une colère destructrice sans précédent, qui allait dévaster le monde des humains.** **Sur un mensonge. Un de plus. Un de trop, que Gabriel ne put digérer dans l’ombre de son Inner.** **Pour l’heure, ce fut une étrange chorégraphie virevoltante de mains inconsistantes, faites de ténèbres obéissantes, et aidant le Prince à honorer le corps du jeune Chevalier dans un rituel de soins, avant la mise en tombe.**

 **Le Château avait reçu l’ordre de dresser un tombeau de marbre gravé, avec un nom étrange, car les lèvres du jeune Chevalier s’étaient scellées, sans avoir eu le temps de révéler un nom.** **Une antithèse du Prince, une antinomie douloureuse qui symbolisait le combat fatidique du Sang contre le Sang.**

**Et surtout, le manque total d’avoir « ressenti » ce sang bouillonnant dans le corps nerveux ?**

**Le geste désespéré qu’Il avait fait, en forçant Son propre sang dans la bouche relâchée par la mort. Mais rien n’avait suivi, rien n’avait fait. Le jeune homme était définitivement lové dans les bras de la Faucheuse, et aucun signe annonciateur d’une « guérison », d’un retour de ces Ténèbres, ne donnait une pulsion d’espoir dans le cœur foudroyé du Prince.**

**Ses pensées contemplèrent longtemps Sa Mémoire de textes anciens, et d’érudits prononçant des invocations de paix et de recueillement, tandis que Ses mains voletaient sur le corps mort, pendant qu’Il déshabillait ce fils inconnu, le délestant de son lourd manteau vert profond, armorié précieusement, et soutenu par des ciselures à l’effigie d’étrange figure de démon rugissant. Les gantelets également armoriés, protégeaient les bras jusqu’à hauteur des épaules ; des bottes hautes couvraient la longueur des jambes de leur armure aiguisée, en forme de lame de rasoir.**

**Une belle chemise blanche à encolure, enveloppait le gabarit puissant de la poitrine. Souillé par l’hémorragie, le vêtement était saccagé.** **Le Prince, avec d’infinies précautions, comme si le déshabillage aurait pu blesser davantage le jeune homme, posa le manteau et la chemise de côté, et des mains surgissant des ténèbres s’en saisirent avidement, les faisant disparaître dans les brumes virevoltantes.**

**Aussi vite que les vêtements avaient été emportés, des récipients, des huiles de soin, et des tissus précieux apparurent, et furent offerts au Prince. Des drapés couleur de nuit avaient été étendus sous le corps, comme si le froid du sol pouvait encore faire frissonner la chair.**

**Alors, Il se plongea dans la toilette minutieuse mortuaire, rituel précieux dans lequel Il devait procéder, désormais, afin d’honorer un fils tué dans l’ignorance.** **Jamais, des larmes avaient autant souillé Son beau visage noble taillé dans la rudesse d’une vie de tourments et de chagrin.**

**Sauf pour Son épouse, également tuée sous emprise. Sa Marie. Sa Bienaimée, partie aussi, sacrifiée pour la cause d’une Confrérie qui n’en finirait jamais de le trahir et le renier. De partir dans une éternelle Guerre contre Lui, contre Ce qui les dépassait dans leurs convictions et leurs croyances imbues, diront-ils, d’une Connaissance à jamais leur possession.**

**Des larmes s’écrasant au sol, sans jamais être effacées par une main rageuse.** **Non, ces mains n’étaient utilisées que dans le rituel concentré de la toilette, et le Prince se prit à songer aux possibilités impossibles, s’Il avait su que ce combattant était son fils.**

**_« Si ce fils avait pu combattre à mes côtés, quel vaillant guerrier cela aurait fait, j’en suis sûr… Peut-être aurions-nous pu apprendre à nous connaître, à nous comprendre… J’aurais pu enfin connaître la présence d’un être aimé, et lui apprendre tellement de choses… J’aurais pu lui inculquer les mystères des Ténèbres, tout en me rassasiant de sa joie de partager ? Je l’aurais connu enfant, et nous aurions…._ **

**_Si tout cela était arrivé, Je ne serais pas là, devant sa dépouille, moi, Prince des Ténèbres…_ ** **_  
_**

**Il avait constaté tout de suite qu’Il n’avait pas à faire avec un Chevalier quelconque, la plupart du temps figé dans la terreur de le confronter. Non, celui-là avait un cœur hardi, et une volonté de destruction inébranlable.**

**Maintenant, et trop tard, Il savait pourquoi.** **Maintenant, et trop tard, Il n’avait pas su flairer l’odeur prégnante de Son sang coulant dans les veines de ce jeune guerrier…**

 **Les tissus délicats voguaient en douceur sur la peau nacrée, si légèrement burinée par les vents et le soleil avare de la contrée, absorbant les rivières sanglantes qui s’extirpaient de la poitrine musclée, déchirée par la Croix de Combat meurtrière. L’excavation était profonde, l’hémorragie des organes transpercés, immédiate. Le jeune homme avait été frappé à mort, la déchirure descendant le long du ventre, le diaphragme et l’estomac certainement transpercés, libérant ainsi les flots de sang remontant dans ses poumons et sa gorge : une hémorragie foudroyante, et c’était même incroyable qu’il ait eu la force de parler, et révéler la sinistre blague faite par la Confrérie.** **Et le Destin, qui, décidément, s’acharnait sur l’existence sombre du Prince.**

 **Le Prince resta contemplatif un long moment, -sa main tenant le tissu souillé des liqueurs sanguinolentes-, dans la profondeur, désormais vide, des yeux béant sur la mort. Des yeux d’un bleu de glace, typique des Belmonts, encore un trait caractéristique sur lequel Il n’avait pas accordé son attention, furieux par l’intervention belliqueuse.** **Des yeux abandonnés par toute trace de vie, fixés sur quelque chose qu’il avait vue au moment de sa mort. Mais quoi ? Le Prince ne le saurait jamais.** **Il tendit son autre main, afin de fermer ce regard transparent qui ne sondera plus jamais le monde de sa curiosité.**

 **La chevelure : aussi noire aile-de-corbeau que celle de son épouse bienaimée Marie.** **La mâchoire et les traits finement ciselés du visage, les pommettes hautes, un front large et têtu, balayé par une grande mèche rebelle le recouvrant : tout rappelait Marie. Il avait pris la beauté de sa mère, et le Prince n’en avait même pas été ému autrement.**

**_« Mais oui, mon fils, tu es ma Marie ! Comment n’ai-je pas pu le sentir, le voir ? Comment tout cela m’a-t-il échappé ? »_ **

**Maudissant, jurant, des plans de destruction prirent vie dans Son esprit liquéfié par la douleur et le Deuil. Tandis que Ses mains recommençaient leur ballet sur le corps perdant progressivement sa chaleur.** **La gorge de l’homme était couverte de sang, et les draps nettoyèrent la souillure, révélant des épaules taillées dans le muscle, liées avec un cou long et gracieux, dont les tendons ressortaient dans leur crispation du dernier effort, le tout se nichant dans le creux prononcé de clavicules apparentes, comme dans une vallée faite d’équilibre harmonieux.** **Dans ce tout petit creux, entre les os acérés en proéminence, un pouls aurait dû y battre doucement, soulevant l’albâtre de la peau. Le Prince fixa un moment cet endroit, si tentant chez d’autres, et qu’Il n’hésitait jamais à arracher chez ceux qui le défiaient.** **Pourtant, ce nid discret et immobile, fit remonter une vague d’angoisse et de larmes chez Lui.**

**Un peu tard, son odorat était flatté, énervé par le parfum du sang, qu’Il aurait dû reconnaître, si…**

**La béance de la blessure fut colmatée par des aiguilles fines, surgies des ténèbres enveloppantes, dirigées par des mains inconsistantes. Les lèvres de la chair meurtrie furent suturées délicatement, sous un regard intense et plein du feu de la colère, examinant l’opération en silence, maintenant. Ses lèvres formulaient des diatribes silencieuses, et le chaume de son visage prenait la couleur des larmes de sang qui s’y diluaient.**

**Le corps sans vie du Chevalier devint sanctuaire sacré, et le Prince tout puissant dans les Ténèbres, -dont le nom seul faisait figer le cœur des hommes dans la glace de la terreur-, ce Prince dévasté y déposa ses prières d’un autre âge, Son adoration tardive, Son hommage brisé. Son Amour de Père privé de la joie d’avoir élevé l’enfant dans l’insouciance, et dont Il caressait précautionneusement la chair morte, de tissus doux absorbant la liqueur de vie.**

**Pour la première fois, peut-être, le spectre d’humanité, que son Inner ténébreux voulait tant écraser, revint à la surface comme un noyé émergeant d’un océan rageur, aspirant une dernière bouffée d’air, avant de couler.** **Le Prince se tortura l’esprit sous une question : pourquoi Son sang n’avait-il pas ramener ce fils assassiné ? Trop tard ? L’enfant était déjà mort quand Il avait déversé Son essence vitale dans ses lèvres désormais muettes.**

 **L’enfant ? Quel âge avait-il donc ? A peine sorti de l’adolescence, sûrement. Un jeune adulte plein de vie, plein de projets ? Maintenant, rigide sous Ses mains nettoyantes.** **Et pendant qu’Il le préparait, Il se plut à imaginer : si seulement, cet enfant fougueux avait pris le temps de lui en dire plus, son nom… et Lui, fort de Sa résolution à écraser la Confrérie, fier de Sa puissance et Son assurance dans l’Immortalité ? Arrogant au point d’avoir été ainsi aveuglé ?**

**_« … j’ai pitié de toi, Père… »_ **

**A jamais, ces derniers mots résonneront en Lui, laissant leur empreinte au fer rouge dans son esprit et même Sa chair, dans son cœur gonflé de lamentations intarissables.**

**Marie ? Pourquoi m’avoir caché ce fils ? Pourquoi avoir suivi les conseils d’une Confrérie haineuse de Son existence ?** **Voulaient-ils protéger ce fils de Lui ? Quelle ironie, n’est-ce pas ? Le Destin danse sur la Voie qu’Il s’est choisie, et Il peut entendre les ricanements de ce Fatum maudit, dans une répétition sans fin.** **Si ce fils s’était révélé ? Il imaginait pouvoir lui raconter Sa véritable histoire, et pouvoir enfin le voir combattre à Ses côtés ? Tous des espoirs vains, désormais, fracassés dans l’image de ce fils tué.** **Serait-ce toujours ce prix lourd à payer, pour l’Eternité ? Celui-ci en est le plus pesant d’entre tous.**

 **Condamné à s’agenouiller toujours devant ce Syndrome du Gisant, métaphore ayant les traits encore crispés de souffrance de ce fils mort avant d’avoir vécu une vie pleine et heureuse ?** **Probablement la seule chose belle, le seul être de bien qu’Il ait créé, avec Sa Marie, Il l’avait détruit…**

 **Même cela, la maudite Confrérie lui avait refusé la connaissance de l’existence de cet être merveilleux, qui aurait tellement enjolivé sa vie terne, faite que de deuils, de souffrance, de lamentations, dans leur perpétualité cyclique.** **Il ne lui avait pas été autorisé de serrer cette petite vie, et la porter jusqu’à l’extrême de ses possibilités, dans son besoin d’amour, sa soif intarissable d’affection qui le rongeait, insidieuse, bien avant qu’Il ne bascule dans les Ténèbres.**

**Non… tout s’était foudroyé à Ses pieds, sans la moindre possibilité d’influer sur ce sort acharné à le détruire dans un malheur consommé.**

**Ses mains soulèvent doucement les bras musclés, et firent effleurer les draps nimbés d’huile de soin sur la peau. Son fils est taillé dans le marbre d’un corps entretenu, et très certainement entraîné à outrance dans le flot des batailles, par la Confrérie. Le Prince se complait à se demander si, enfant, le Chevalier a connu les jeux innocents des autres enfants de son âge ? Probablement pas…**

**Ce Gisant, dont Il abreuve chaque parcelle de la dépouille de Ses soins.**

**Il gardera les vêtements, à jamais, dans un autel voué à sa mémoire. Le lourd manteau armorié sera déposé, presque religieusement, sur un portant, avec sa Croix de combat qui l’a si cruellement arraché à la vie.** **Jamais, le Prince ne pourra s’en défaire, et reviendra souvent devant les dépouilles témoins d’une vie fauchée, avant de se recueillir dans Ses moments d’errance, sur le grand sépulcre qui va recevoir le corps.** **Les huiles de soin s’écoulent sur la chair recousue, baignent les membres doucement nimbés par la Rigor Mortis inéluctable. Du moins, c’est ce que constate le Prince, tandis qu’Il œuvre dans son rituel de toilette post-mortem. Tout ce qui symbolise la Mort, Son chemin irrémédiable dans la putréfaction du « Vivant », est en train d’envahir le corps de son fils, écrasant irrémédiablement l’espoir de « retour » par Son sang, à néant.**

 **Le parfum des huiles est lourd, capiteux, et agresse l’odorat du Prince, tandis que le liquide gras flatte les flancs musculeux, et le ventre creusé par la mort.** **Les doigts crispés du Prince s’évadent sur les traits fins du visage lisse et détendu, en paix, s’extirpant au fur et à mesure des minutes, des serres de la grimace douloureuse et sidérée qui en avait tiré chaque muscle au moment du coup fatal. Ses griffes effleurent doucement la chair brisée par les hématomes divers, l’arcade sourcilière, l’arête du nez, les joues, le coin de la lèvre supérieure, tous ces endroits meurtris par le combat et la chute mortelle. Mais aucune de ces blessures ne parvient à abîmer la beauté fascinante de ce visage, si familier maintenant qu’Il détaille le moindre trait, les comparant à ceux de son épouse.** **Il y a plus de Marie dans cette beauté, qu’il n’y en a de Lui-même, sinon sa chevelure de jais, sinon ses yeux d’un bleu si pâle. La volonté dans la mâchoire, peut-être ?**

 **Il écarte des mèches sauvages, bleues à force d’être noir de nuit, du front. La chevelure est longue, bien trop longue, même pour un Chevalier, et garde une douceur de soie au toucher. Une odeur si subtile y irradiant ses efflux délicats, affleurant les narines du Prince, les faisant palpiter sous les notes diverses baignant les vagues gracieuses des boucles.** **Rarement, le Prince n’a senti d’aussi douces effluves venant d’un mort. Même dans sa Mort, son fils sent … bon ? malgré les combats, le sang des créatures, les miasmes des autres êtres sombres tombés sous sa Croix, une éventuelle sueur d’effort, son fils dégage une odeur d’incroyable pureté ? Une propreté incrustée dans les veines de sa chair, coulant de lui, refusant même de se laisser corrompre par les tueries, et son trépas. Et même sa chevelure dégage ses arômes délicats.** **La toilette se termine, dans des vagues de crispations douloureuses.** **Le Prince a espéré, jusqu’à la dernière seconde, que ce fils inconnu allait revivre, revenir, hoqueter dans une respiration qui ferait repartir son cœur.**

**Mais non…**

**Le Château se convulse en harmonie avec son Maître, image jumelle parfaite des états d’âme du Prince, chaque geste est répété en multitude à travers les fondations suintantes, et les cascades souterraines d’eau cristalline, se souillent de larmes sanglantes inextinguibles, se diluant telles de l’aquarelle dans un récipient aqueux. Les auréoles naissant dans ce mélange, répliques fidèles aux pensées déliquescentes du Père mettant son fils unique dans le tombeau.**

**S’il y avait eu un peintre pour mélanger ces essences, il aurait créé une toile faite de chagrin, de racines enterrées dans la haine, d’apocalypse en devenir : une toile de maître, autel à la Mémoire d’une tragédie.**

**Une toile surréaliste, irrationnelle, mais que l’humanité allait admirer dans leur désolation effondrant leur vie.**

**Les Ténèbres en volutes solidaires autour de la silhouette brisée de chagrin, tendirent quelque chose de finement tissé, lourd également, armorié, à l’image du manteau vert profond que le jeune homme portait. Sauf que celui-ci est caparaçonné d’or, et d’une teinte gris-bleu ardoise, qui soulignerait presque l’harmonisation de la couleur des yeux du trépassé. Si ce regard était encore ouvert et vivant.**

**Le Prince drape avec délicatesse le corps mou dans le beau vêtement, sur la peau nue du torse et du ventre. Le grand manteau retombe jusqu’aux pieds, détaillant la grandeur de sa taille : suaire intemporel enrobant la chair sans vie. L’argent scintille dans les mailles du tissu épais et capitonné, et ce linceul ressemble à un voile taillé dans les étoiles, calfeutrage précieux, écrin sacré pour ce fils perdu.**

**Puis, le Prince soulève une dernière fois ce corps, qu’Il berce un instant, avant de le déposer doucement dans le réceptacle du sépulcre devenant reliquaire pour un cœur ombre.** **Longuement les lèvres couvertes de chaume, ont appuyé un baiser profond sur le front, sur les yeux, et sur les lèvres du défunt.** **Le couvercle pesant de marbre, glisse presque silencieusement, pour se refermer définitivement sur celui qui n’a jamais connu autrement son père, que comme un monstre qu’il se devait de détruire.**

**Le Prince quitta les lieux, serrant dans sa main crispée de colère la Croix de combat fatale, qui lui a arraché ainsi son fils.** **Les Ténèbres suivirent leur Maître, dans un mouvement rageur et quelque peu désorienté par les pensées violentes du Prince : elles ont désormais une très grande tâche à accomplir pour soutenir le Dragon.**

**Le Château vibre à nouveau, mais mût par une vigueur et une essence nouvelle.**

**Tout ce rituel a été suivi par des yeux baignés dans l’or, se reflétant à l’infini dans les pupilles dilatées d’inquiétude.** **Et quand la salle mortuaire fut vide, ce petit témoin muet, recroquevillé de peur, tétanisé sous sa curiosité indéfectible qui l’a amené là, sortit de son ombre, à pas feutrés, de peur de voir revenir son Prince.** **Il n’a pas compris la moitié de ce qu’il a vu, mais il sait que quelque chose d’irréversible vient de se dérouler. Une irréversibilité qui va avoir des conséquences comme jamais il n’en a été écrit dans l’Histoire.** **Tout cela est bien en dehors de sa compréhension, tandis qu’il s’avance prudemment vers le tumulus scellé, considérant son énormité de ses grands yeux dorés.**

 **D’un bond d’une grâce aérienne, il s’est élevé sur le sommet du tombeau, appuyé sur le marbre glacial affichant des reliures et gravures qu’il ne comprit pas, et qu’il ne savait pas lire, de toute façon.** **Longtemps, il resta là, dans le silence épais revenu, les sanglots lointains des pierres du Château pleurant la douleur de son Maître, lui parvinrent en échos de plus en plus diffus. Et cette nuit retentit encore longtemps de lamentations diverses, de cris étouffés, d’agonie chantée par des chœurs n’ayant aucune source humaine. Il n’y avait, et n’avait jamais eu, quelque chose d’humain en ces lieux maudits.**

 **Et ce petit témoin attendit, appuyé sur le tombeau. Peut-être une forme de recueillement pour le seul être qui avait été humain, quelques heures seulement, marchant à travers le labyrinthe insensé ?** **Le petit témoin s’endormit. Décidant certainement qu’il n’avait finalement aucun endroit où aller.**

 **Il ferma les yeux, et rêva.** **Derrière ses paupières, se rejoua encore et encore, la scène de mort qui s’était reflétée dans ses prunelles d’or…**

**°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 4 : Résurrection**

**Oh ! Mais cette Confrérie allait chèrement payer ses dérives et ses mensonges, ses trahisons ayant détruit des vies, fauchées tels les blés sous la serpe, sans vergogne, sans arrière-pensée, sans remords. Sans humanité.** **Les joues couvertes de chaume brûlèrent encore longtemps sous le feu du cruor versé par les larmes inapaisables. Jamais, jamais, cette Confrérie ne ferait plus de mal. Tous ces Fondateurs venaient de commettre la pire chose qui soit, et qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû monter en complot contre Lui : Lui cacher l’existence de Son fils, et l’avoir ainsi envoyé au massacre, sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.**

**Le Château vibrait des ordres continuels, lancés par l’esprit en fusion du Prince.**

**Oh, oui ! Une grande Guerre allait éclater, et ses résultats allaient être désastreux pour tous ceux qui avaient voulu effacer le nom de Gabriel Belmont, devenu le Prince des Ténèbres : Dracula !** **Et l’humanité allait connaître sa plus longue période de massacres et de combats par les Hordes des Ténèbres : au nom d’une épouse assassinée, et d’un fils sacrifié sur l’autel d’une religion honnie par le Dragon.**

**°°°°°°**

**Il s’écoula plusieurs décennies, et le monde résonna des massacres vengeurs du Prince, brûlant et détruisant tout, sous Son passage. La Confrérie fut réduite à néant, les Fondateurs ayant payé chèrement le prix pour avoir sacrifié une épouse, et surtout un tout jeune adulte, fils caché du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Il s’écoula trente années, exactement…**

**Dans ces trois décennies, celui qui avait été témoin du combat fatal, cette nuit-là, avait fermé les yeux depuis bien longtemps déjà, et avait emporté dans sa tombe, les images d’un autre temps, reflétées dans son orbe d’or.** **En silence, il s’éteignit par une douce soirée, où tout était calme, rarement. A l’abri des regards curieux, à l’abri des indiscrétions… même à l’abri de la connaissance du Prince.**

 **Mais qu’est-ce qui avait poussé ses pas jusque-là, dans la salle sépulcrale où reposait le Chevalier d’une nuit ?** **Personne ne pourra le dire. Sa tombe fut plutôt métaphorique, car il se traîna au pied du tombeau, et s’endormit pour toujours, son secret témoignage enfoui derrière son regard doré.** **Il ne souffrit pas, mais sut qu’il poussait son dernier soupir : instinct inné de quelque chose qui l’avait averti qu’il ne se réveillerait plus…**

**Et durant les années écoulées, la crypte intime fut quelque fois visitée par une longue ombre vêtue de rouge, déambulant à travers la lumière dansante de dizaines de bougies, qui jamais ne s’éteignaient et étaient remplacées dès qu’un bâton de cire faiblissait.**

**Un manteau couleur de sang dansant autour de pas souvent pesants dans leur lassitude ; des mains terminées de longues griffes sombres, grattant, effleurant avec délicatesse le socle du tombeau, le couvercle gravé du nom de celui qui y dormait, surplombé d’un catafalque sculpté d’anges sombres appuyés sur des épées.**

**Puis, l’ombre repartait parmi les ombres multiples, après avoir récité d’une voix basse et profonde quelques litanies en latin, voire dans une langue oubliée depuis des éons.**

**Et le temps s’écoula…**

**Une brise indiscrète s’était infiltrée à travers certaines fenêtres en ogive, dont quelques morceaux avaient été arrachés de leur base par la violence des intempéries.** **Ce petit souffle d’Eole s’éparpilla à travers la crypte, faisant faiblir les flammèches orangées sous sa poussée, remuant la poussière qui s’y était accumulée, entraînant quelques feuilles mortes dans une danse les menant au pied du tombeau, et balayer doucement quelques os blanchis couchés sur une des marches sépulcrales.** **La force du souffle s’intensifia, et des brindilles et morceaux feuillus vinrent se coller, et s’encastrer dans le petit squelette, perturbant de fines toiles d’araignée qui y avaient trouver domicile. Les orbites vides du gisant furent perturbées par les cendres s’y réfugiant.** **Là où s’accumulèrent les atomes poussiéreux, avaient brillé, il y avait longtemps, des yeux couleur de l’or. Et ces yeux extraordinaires avaient vu bien des choses étonnantes, dont la mort de celui qui était sur le point de se réveiller.**

**Enfin …**

**Effondré dans les failles du socle, le tout petit squelette vibra à peine lorsque résonna le grincement caractéristique de la pierre que l’on frottait, et que le couvercle du sépulcre retomba lourdement dans un nuage offusqué de poussière et d’éclats de pierre et de marbre.**

**Des bottes armoriées atterrirent juste à côté du petit crâne, et une aile de manteau se souleva autour de longues jambes gainées de cuir noir.** **Celui qui s’extirpa du tombeau, vacilla quelques secondes, se raccrochant au bord de l’écrin mortuaire.** **Et son regard étrange, cerné de noir, se posa sur la dépouille desséchée et blanchie.**

**Quelques instants.**

**Loin dans sa mémoire, Celui qui se réveillait chercha à quoi correspondait cette forme, familière lui semblait-il, mais il n’en était pas sûr.**

**Quelques bribes de souvenirs ? Au moment où… ?**

**Avait-il déjà vu un petit être comme ça, avant de … ?**

**Il ne sut pas, et ne le saurait jamais : celui qui gisait à ses pieds, désormais en tas d’os presque en poussière, avait été témoin de sa mort.** **Et Lui, à son tour, considéra la maigre silhouette féline, de ses yeux devenus de la même couleur que ceux qui l’avaient vu mourir.**

**Et ce petit témoin, si minuscule, si discret, qui avait été le seul à pouvoir côtoyer le Prince dans sa présence silencieuse, n’arborait plus ses yeux d’or pour voir la silhouette hésitante de l’Eveillé se diriger vers une des fenêtres de la crypte.**

**Et ne possédait plus d’oreilles, dont l’ouïe était si aiguisée qu’elle pouvait percevoir le grattement de rongeurs, de l’autre côté des longs couloirs.** **Il n’entendrait plus jamais, liquéfié dans son repos éternel, et n’a pas entendu donc, l’étrange conversation de Celui qui venait de se lever, avec une Entité que seul lui pouvait voir.**

 **_‘… Je suis déjà venu ici… Tu étais là aussi… Qui suis-je ? …. »_ ** ****

**Les lueurs des bougies tremblèrent, comme sidérées par le cri intense de désespoir, qui s’éleva brusquement, faisant vibrer les échos à travers les murs glacials de la salle, rebondissant contre les parois telles des vrilles perforant l’audition de ceux qui s’y trouvaient. Même les cendres et la poussière restèrent en suspens, tremblant dans l’atmosphère, et ce qui aurait pu être vivant rampant dans l’humidité du lieu, se terra un peu plus profondément dans l’obscurité, tandis que le Château était saisi de crampes d’angoisse sous le hurlement d’agonie.**

**_‘… it wasn’t supposed to be like that … »_ **

**Peut-être y eut-il un tout léger frémissement dans les ossements blanchis du petit félin ?** **  
**

**Alors, Celui qui s’était réveillé, s’écroula à genoux, tenant son visage dans des mains devenues griffes acérées, une longue chevelure, autrefois couleur de nuit, s’expansait sur ses épaules retombant en cascade jusqu’à son dos, dans une rivière d’argent lunaire, et son corps s’arqua dans la couronne évasée d’un magnifique manteau armorié gris-bleu ardoise.**

**Et là, où il y avait eu un magnifique regard couleur de lac en fusion, les ténèbres des orbites furent témoins de l’affliction de l’Eveillé pleurant ce qu’il était devenu, ce qui renaissait de son humanité morte.**

**Mais, plus jamais, il n’y aurait de témoin pour rapporter l’histoire tragique d’un fils inconnu mourant par la main de son propre père.** **Plus de témoin pour la Rédemption accordée en seconde chance.**

**Celui qui avait été baptisé dans sa mort, d’une antinomie de son père, se redressa dans la lueur entre chien et loup du jour agonisant.**

**A genoux à côté du petit squelette de celui dans lequel, il avait reflété sa mort dans son œil d’or.**

**Sans aucun témoin, Alucard partit affronter son nouveau Destin.**

**°°°°°°°**

**_°°°°°°_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir longuement réfléchi, j’ai décidé que les textes que je posterai, seront tout d’abord écrits dans la langue d’origine : Français. Pour les bilingues, ça leur donnera l’opportunité de comparer les traductions.  
> En deuxième session, le texte sera posté, traduit le plus exactement possible. Mais comme vous le savez, les textes perdent de leur ambiance et « saveur » dans les traductions souvent « à l’à peu près ». Je vais donc faire par tous les moyens, pour procéder à des traductions les plus approchantes possibles des idées écrites, car j’y intègre beaucoup de métaphores et d’allégories, ce qui pourrait perdre le lecteur dans une compréhension spécifique. Et je ne parle pas de certains jeux de mots impossibles à retranscrire correctement.
> 
> After much thought, I have decided that the texts I will post will first be written in the original language: French. For bilinguals, it will give them the opportunity to compare the translations.  
> In the second session, the text will be posted, translated as accurately as possible. But as you know, texts lose their vibe and "flavor" in translations often "pretty much". I will therefore do by all means, to make translations as close as possible to the written ideas, because I include a lot of metaphors and allegories, which could lose the reader in a specific understanding. And I'm not talking about some puns that can't be written down correctly.


End file.
